les contraires s'attirent
by laetitia rogue
Summary: rogue vas faire la connaissance d'une nouvelle employé de poudlard qui n'est pas la blanche brebis que l'on peut croire
1. Chapitre 1 : la rencontre

Les contraires s'attirent Chapitre 1 : La rencontre 

Cette histoire commence pendant l'été entre la 6ième et la 7ième année a Poudlard de Harry et ces amis.

En ce début de moi d'Août, le professeur Dumbeldore avait convoqué son professeur de potion dans sont bureau pour lui annoncer un changement le concernant.

Rogue était mécontent d'avoir été dérangé alors qu'il était en pleine préparation d'une potion très difficile mais il savait que si il n'allait pas immédiatement voir le vieil homme ce dernier le harcèlerai jusqu'à avoir satisfaction. 

Rogue entra sans frapper dans le bureau de Dumbeldore, et s'écria :

« Quoi ??? »

Dumbeldore « Severus, je vous ais convoqué car cette année vous aurait une assistante pour vous seconder »

« Mais il en est hors de questions je n'ai JAMAIS eu  d'assistant et ce n'est pas demain la veille que cela arriveras » dit Rogue

« Vous n'avez pas le choix elle arrivera dans la journée, si j'ai pris cette décision c'est pour vous soulager un peu dans votre travail, et cela permettras de faire des cours de soutiens. »

Rogue furieux tournas les talons sa cape volant derrière lui.

Sur le chemin de retour vers les cachots la colère du professeur de potions ne faisait que s 'amplifier.

Mais en tournant dans un couloir il rentra en collisions avec quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Il  s'agissait en fait d'une jeune fille d'environs 25 ans, elle n'était pas très grande et menue, ces cheveux  sont d'un beau châtain allant  vers les cuivrés et des yeux verts plein de malice.

Lorsque Severus eut repris ses esprit il hurla « IL EST INTERDIT DE COURIR DANS LES COULOIRS DE L'ECOLE, PUIS JE SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS FAITE ICI JEUNE FILLE »

« Bonjour, (répondit la jeune fille en souriant) vous devez être le professeur Rogue, je suis votre assistante. Je m'appelle … »

une voix retentie derrière la jeune fille « Ah tu es la Selena, je te chercher partout pour te présenter a Dumbeldore »

Rogue émit en raclement  pour rappeler sa présence « Tu connais cette jeune personne Remus ?? »

Le professeur Lupin qui n'avait pas vu que Rogue était présent décida de faire les présentations

« Severus, je te présente ma jeune sœur Selena Lupin »

Rogue crut que le sol allait s'ouvrire sous ces pieds _'le vieux fou n'as quand même pas osé m'imposé la sœur de Lupin'_

Rogue repris le chemin des cachots et cria en partant  a Selena « Vous me retrouverez dans les salles de cours de potions après votre entretiens avec Dumbeldore Melle !! »

Lupin « tu viens p'tite sœur, on est attendus. »

Quelques minutes plus tard dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard

« Bonjour Melle, je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance et de vous accueillir  au sein du corps enseignant de notre école. »

Selena « C'est un honneur pour moi de travailler pour Poudlard, et Remus m'as tellement parlé de ces années d'étude passé ici que j'avais hâte de connaître ce lieux »

Dumbeldore « Avant toute chose je voudrais vous faire mettre le choixpeau car ayant fait vos étude a Beauxbatons vous n'avez pas effectué la répartissions entre les maisons. Et j'ai besoin de savoir a quelle maisons vous correspondait pour peut être vous donner une autre activit »

« Bien sur ! » Selena alla s 'asseoir sur une chaise et Dumbeldore lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête.

« Hum! je vois un grand courage et une grande force, mais je vois aussi que l'on ne se laisse pas faire facilement et un caractère de forte tête, mais surtout un grand cœur et de la générosité, GRYFFONDOR »

« Melle Lupin, j'étais à peu prés sur que vous aviez l'âme d'une Gryffondor, mais j'avais besoin d'en avoir la certitude. Minerva vous pouvait entrer ! »

Le professeur de métamorphose entra dans le bureau et alla s'assoire a coté de Selena.

« Melle Lupin, je vous présente le professeur Minerva Macgonagal, elle est la directrice de la maison de Gryffondor et professeur de métamorphose. »

Selena se tourna vers Minerva un sourire sur les lèvres et lui tendit la main « Enchant ! »    

« Bonjour Melle Lupin, bienvenue parmi nous. »Répondit Minerva en lui serrant la main.

Dumbeldore « Melle Lupin, si j'ai fait venir Minerva pour vous rencontrer c'est que vous seriez amener a la remplacé dans ces fonctions de directrice de Gryffondor car elle est malade et devras s'absenté a plusieurs reprise cette année pour allé en cure de remise en forme. Et vous Remus vous assurerais les cours de métamorphose pendant son absence. Mais que ceci reste entre nous, personne ne doit savoir que Minerva est malade, je trouverais une excuse pour expliquer aux élèves les fréquentes absences de leur professeur de métamorphose. »

« M. Dumbeldore ? »

« Oui, Melle Lupin ? »

« Est-ce que je suis habilité à donner ou retirer des points aux différentes maisons ? »

« Mais bien sur au même titre que n'importe quel enseignant de Poudlard ! »

« Puis je vous demandé un faveur ? »

« Bien sur Melle ! » Répondit le directeur en souriant.

« Je voudrais aller à Londres dans la semaine qui précède la rentré pour faire quelque dernier achat et rentrer par le Poudlard express parmis les élèves sans qu'ils sachent qui je suis car je voudrais me faire une idée d'eux. »

« Merveilleuse idée, bon je vous laisse, car je crois que vous êtes attendue par Severus. »

Tout le monde quitta le bureau, et Selena pris la direction des cachots.

Lorsqu 'elle ouvrit la porte elle fut accueillie par une voix colérique

« VOUS EN AVEZ MIS DU TEMPS, J'AI AUTRE CHOSE A FAIRE QUE DE RESTER à ATTENDRE QUE MELLE DAIGNE SE MONTRER ! »

_« Cela commence bien, il est pire qu'un chien enragé a qui on retiré son os » _pensa Selena.

« Je sors à l'instant du Bureau du directeur, et je suis venue aussitôt MONSIEUR »

« Appeler Moi Rogue comme tous les autres enseignants, bon voyons si vous valait quelque chose ! »

Et elle dut tout le reste de la journée faire une 50aine de potion pour prouver à Rogue qu 'elle avait parfaitement sa place a Poudlard. Lorsqu 'elle ouvrit la porte pour partir, il lui lance « cela pourras faire l'affaire mes vous manqué vraiment de réelle compétence »

Selena était furax elle pris la direction des appartements de son frère et rentra en coup de vent et fit claquer la porte en la fermant. Remus qui été assis à son bureau la regarda et lui dit en rigolant un peu « je vois que tu as pus faire plus ample connaissance avec notre CHER Severus Rogue »

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Selena laisse échapper toute la fureur qu'elle avait accumulée tout au long de la journée

« Je ne voulais pas te croire lorsque tu me disais que cet homme infâme était aussi mauvais, mais là cela dépasse tous ce que j'aurais pu imaginer, mais je peut te dire qu'il ne sait pas a qui il as  a faire, si il veut la guerre il l'auras, je vais attendre la rentré que les élèves soit là et il verras se qu'il en coûte de me faire sortir de mes gonds, fois de Selena Lupin, il vas souffrir pendant cette année »


	2. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : rencontre avec les élèves.

Le reste de l'été Selena dû nettoyer tous les chaudrons, nettoyer les cachots et faire l'inventaire des ingrédients nécessaire pour l'année. Severus ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle en critiquant constamment son travail.

Severus ne voulait pas l'admettre mais Selena était plutôt douée mais cela il ne lui dirait jamais. Il avait quand même une réputation a sauvegardé. Elle l'avait étonné par l'étendue de ces connaissances en potions, mais elle l'énervé car malgré toute ces remarques désobligeantes, elle ne baissé jamais les yeux devant lui et ne laissé passer une parole de travers mais il sentait bien qu'elle bouillez  intérieurement mais elle ne craquez jamais.

Le mois d'Août s'écoula ainsi, et la semaine précédente la rentrer Selena quitta Poudlard pour Londres comme prévue.

Le jour J, elle monta a bord du Poudlard Express et s'installa dans un compartiment du fond.

Pour paraître plus jeune elle avait séparé sa chevelure en deux et avait fait deux tresses qui retomber de chaque côté de son visage, elle avait mis un petit top blanc et une jupe noir qui lui arrivé juste au-dessus des genoux et des tennis. Elle savait que dans cette tenue elle paraissait environs 17 ans.

Pendant ce temps là sur le quai de la voix 9 3/4 , Une jeune fille au cheveux châtain et au regard noisette faisait de grand signe a deux garçons « Harry, Ron, je suis l ! »

« Hermione, répondirent en cœur  les deux garçons, comment vas-tu ?? »

« Bien, avez vous commencez a chercher un compartiment ? Car il commence a y avoir du monde et si on veut trouver un compartiment de libre il faut se dépêcher ! »

« Non on a pas cherché allons y ! »

Les trois amis montèrent dans le train mais ils été pratiquement arriver au bout du train et n'avait pas trouvé de compartiment de libre.

« Il ne reste plus que celui là. »dit Hermione

Il ouvrire le compartiment mais s'aperçurent qu'il y avait déjà une jeune fille qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Hermione se lança « Bonjour, est ce que cela te dérange que nous partagions ce compartiment avec toi ? »

« Bien sur ! » répondit Selena

Ron qui se trouvait derrière Harry et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de murmurer « je crois que je suis amoureux » ce qui fit rire Harry

Hermione fit les présentations « moi c'est Hermione, et brun derrière moi c'est Harry et l'autre c'est Ron »

« Salut moi c'est Selena »

« Tu est nouvelle ? Tu viens de quelle école ? » Questionna Hermione.

« Oui, je suis nouvelle et je viens de Beaux Bâtons »

A ce moment là la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

Drago et ses deux acolytes entrèrent dans le compartiment.

« Alors Potter toujours a traîné avec  Weasley et sang de bourbe »

Entendant cela Selena se leva

« Retire ces mots immédiatement » dit Selena

Drago qui n'avait pas remarqué sa présence fut subjugué par la beauté de la fille

« Ce n'est pas un microbe comme toi qui vas me dicter ma conduite »

« Si j'était toi je n'en serais pas si sur. »

« Ah, ouais ?? »

C'est à ce moment que le professeur Macgonagal fit son apparition

« M. Malfoi, Melle Granger vous êtes attendues pour la réunion des préfets.  Selena tous vas bien ?? »

« Tout vas bien Madame »

Crabbe et Goyle retournèrent à leur compartiment tandis que Minerva suivi de Drago et Hermione quitté la pièce.

Ron se tourna vers Selena « tu n'airais pas dû lui tenir tête comme cela, maintenant il vas essayer de se venger. »

« Ne t'en fais pas Ron, M. Malfoy auras sûrement une belle surprise une fois arriver à destination. Bon je suis très heureuse de vous avoir rencontrer, mais je doit absolument aller voir quelqu'un, on se reverras au Château, BYE ! »

Lorsque Selena fut partie Harry et Ron se regardèrent. « Elle a l'air vraiment sur d'elle en disant que Malfoy aurait peut être une surprise une fois arriver a Poudlard »dit Harry.

Quelques heures plus tard. Tous les élèves étaient à assis a leur place dans la salle commune et le dernier des premières années passées l'épreuve du choixpeau.

« Vous avez vu Selena, je ne la voie nul part ?? » demanda  Hermione

« C'est vrai on ne l'as pas revue depuis quelle nous a quitté dans le train. » Dit Harry.

Ron était sur le point de parler lorsque Dumbeldore demanda le silence.

Dumbeldore pris la parole :

« Mes chers élèves, bienvenue pour une nouvelle année a Poudlard. Il n'y auras pas beaucoup de changement cette année, votre professeur de DFCM seras M. Lupin comme l'année dernière. Mais cette année M. Rogue auras une assistante pour son cours de potion, cette personne assureras aussi des cours de rattrapage pour des élèves qu'elle désigneras ou ceux qui seront volontaire. Je vous présente donc Melle Selena LUPIN »

C'est à ce moment que Selena rentra par une porte qui se trouve sur le coté de l'estrade et pris place entre Severus et son frère.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient stupéfait car il la reconnaissaient. « Mais c'est Selena ! (S'exclama Hermione ) je comprend mieux pourquoi elle était si sur d'elle lorsqu'elle a parler a Malfoy » sur cette parole il se tournèrent tous les trois vers la table des serpentards pour voir si Drago avait reconnue la jeune femme.

Le serpentard était pale et fixé la jeune professeur.

Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire « tu as vu sa tête, on dirait qu'il a avalé une limaces, et je sais de quoi je parle. »Dit Ron.

Dumbeldore reprit la parole « cette année le professeur Macgonagal devras s'absenter à plusieurs reprise  pour assister à des congrès sur la magie, pendant son absence Melle Lupin assureras la fonction de directrice de Gryffondor et M. Lupin assureras les cours de métamorphoses.

Je voulais préciser que Melle Lupin a entière autorité pour accordé des points ou en retiré. Bon je pense que je vous aurait fait assez attendre, BONNE APETIT. »

Rogue qui n'était absolument pas au courant de cet arrangement devint rouge de colère et fixa les Lupin qui parler joyeusement entre eux.

Harry et ses amis avaient applaudi lorsqu'ils eurent appris que Melle Lupin était rattaché à leurs maisons. « Je crois que les cours de potions vont être intéressants cette   année ! » Dit Ron.

A la fin du repas, tous les élèves retournèrent à leurs dortoirs, en sortant de la grande salle Harry et Ron aperçurent  Les Lupins qui discuter entre eux.

« Viens Ron, on vas dire bonjour a Remus. »

« Bonjour professeur » dirent Ron et Harry

« Ah bonjour Harry, Ron. Je crois que vous avez déjà rencontré ma sœur Selena ? »

« Bonjour, si je ne vous ai pas précisé que je n'était pas une élève c'est que je voulais me faire une opinion de l'ensemble des élèves. Excusez moi je viens d'apercevoir quelqu'un a qui je doit parler ! »

Selena se dirigea vers  un groupe d'élève de Serpentard.

« M. Malfoy, venez ici un instant ! »

« Oui professeur » répondit Drago avec sont air de petit saint.

« Je voulais vous dire que si je vous surprend encore une fois traité quelqu'un de sang de bourbe, je retirerai 50 point a votre maison et vous aurais une semaine de retenue, et ceci est valable pour tout le monde »

Malfoy eu un petit sourire en coin en regardant la personne qui arrivé derrière Selena.

« Melle Lupin pourrais-je vous voire un instant ! » dit Rogue

Selena se retourna « Mais bien sûr 'Cher Confrère'. »

Rogue suivit de Selena prirent la direction des cachots.

« Melle si vous voulais faire des remarques a un élève de ma maison je vous prierez de m'en faire part pour que je règle moi même cette affaire. »

« Je voudrait vous rappeler que j'ai entière autorité pour retirer des points a une maison. »

« Si vous retirez des points a ma maison je trouverai un moyen pour les redonner aussitôt. »dit Rogue avec un sourire carnassier

« Vous avez terminé M. » 

« Oui vous pouvez disposer. »

Selena partit en claquant la porte.

En prenant le chemin de ces appartement Selena marmonnée :

« Il veut avantager sa maison, si c'est comme sa moi aussi je peut avantager la maison Gryffondor, attend mon vieux  tu ne sait pas a qui tu as à faire, tu veux la guerre, tu l'auras. »


	3. chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Premiers cours de potions a deux 

Le lendemain matin dans la grande salle, a la table des Gryffondor.

Hermione faisait la distribution des emploies du temps.

Ron « Oh! Non, on a 4 heures de potion en tout dans la semaine et a chaque fois avec les serpentards. 2 heures de 8h00 a 10h00 aujourd'hui et de 15h00 a 17h00 le vendredi. On commence et on fini la semaine avec Rogue. Ils veulent ma mort ? »

A ce moment là, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit et Selena entra et prit la direction de la table des enseignants.

Tous les élèves regardaient dans sa direction et le silence se fit d'un coup dans la salle.

Severus étonnait par ce soudain silence releva la tête pour regarder Dumbeldore. Lorsqu'il vit que ce dernier avait ce petit air dans les yeux de celui qui s'amuse, Rogue regarda ce qui attiré le regard du vieux fou  pour voir ce qui se passait.

C'est à ce moment là  qu'il compris.

Selena avait coloré ces cheveux en un beau rouge et elle s'était fait faire deux longue mèche dorée de chaque coté de son visage (ce qui donne les couleurs des Gryffondor)et son regard était fixé droit dans les yeux du  maître de potion.

Severus outré sorti de la salle et pris la direction des cachots.

Quelques instants plus tard dans la salle de cours de Potions ½ heure avant le début du cours des 7ième  année.

Rogue inscrivait au tableau les ingrédients de la potion que les élèves devront préparer pendant le cours.

« Pour qui elle se prend celle là, elle a du caractère et cette couleur lui va bien, mais qu'est ce que je raconte, sa vas pas la tête, c'est de la sœur de Lupin que tu parle, un de ceux qui ont fait de ton adolescence  un cauchemar. Mais que fait-elle, elle devrait être là pour préparé les ingrédients. As enfin, la voil ! » 

La porte s'ouvrit et Selena entra.

« VOUS ETES EN RETARD. ALLEZ VERIFIER DANS LA RESERVE SI IL RESTE ASSEZ DE POUDRE DE CORNE DE RHINOCEROS. » Aboya Severus.   

Selena répondit sarcastiquement « Bonjour Selena, comment allez-vous ce matin ? Je vais bien, merci Severus. »

Vingt minutes plus tard les élèves se entrèrent dans la salle et reprirent leurs places les Serpentard d'un coté et les Gryffondor de l'autre.

Rogue prit la parole « J'exige que vous réussissiez tous sans exceptions vos ASPIC a la fin de l'année. Si un seul d'entre vous fait que ma moyenne de 100 % de réussite baisse (il disait cela en regardant fixement Neville Londubat ) , il pourras être sur qu'il auras a faire a moi.

Pour ce premier cours je veux que vous me prépariez la potion que j'ai inscrit au tableau. »

Les élèves commencèrent a préparé leur potion, mais peu de temps après Hermione tandis le bras. Rogue comme a son habitude ignoras la jeune Gryffondor, mais Selena se dirigea vers la jeune fille   et lui demanda se qu'elle voulait.

« Melle se ne serait pas plutôt des graines de bergamotes et non des feuilles qu'il faut pour cette potion. »

Selena qui n'avait pas prêté attention a ce qu'avait inscrit Rogue, regarda plus attentivement ce que le maître avait écrit. Et elle s'écria « Que tout le monde s'arrête ! »

Les élèves suspendirent leurs gestes.

Mais Rogue leurs cria de continuer alors ils continuèrent leur préparation.

Rogue s'approcha de Selena « Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous prend ? »

« Vous devriez relire ce que vous avez écrit ! »

Rogue regarda le tableau et se retourna aussitôt vers les élèves pour hurler « STOP QUE PLUS PERSONNE NE CONTINUE SA POTION »

Mais Neville ,qui se trouve juste devant Severus  pris peur et lacha le dernier ingrédient dans son chaudron ce qui fit explosé  sa préparation. Lorsque la fumé se fut dissipé, Rogue s'aperçu que tous les  élèves le regardé d'un air effaré et que Selena se retenais a grand peine de rire. Se demandant se qui pouvait attiré autant leurs attention il fit apparaître un miroir et se regardas dedans. Sont visage avait pris une couleur rouge brique et était parsemé de taches noirâtre et ces cheveux était dressé par épis.

Il se tourna vers Neville et laissa explosé sa colère « 60 POINTS DE MOINS POUR MR LONDUBAT ET JE VEUX QUE VOUS ME FASSIEZ TOUS 3 PARCHEMINS POUR EXPLIQUER POURQUOI LA POTION DE LONDUBAT N'AS PAS REUSSI, LE COUR EST TEMINEE POUR AUJOURD'HUI, TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS OU BIEN JE RETIRE 50 POINT CHACUN. » « ET AUSSI 20 POINTS DE MOINS POUR MELLE GRANGER POUR NE PAS AVOIR PREVENUE CES CAMARADES PLUS TOT . »

Lorsque les élèves furent sortit Selena apostropha Rogue « Pourquoi avoir retiré des points a Melle Granger , alors que si vous aviez fait attention a ce que vous avez écrit, cette incident n'aurais pas eu lieux ? »

« Ces élèves sont en 7ième année, ils aurait dû  tous s'apercevoir qu'il y avait une erreur sans que Melle Granger essaye de faire sont intéressante. »

« Mais vous même ne vous étiez pas aperçu que vous aviez fait une erreur et sans l'intervention d'Hermione il y aurait eu encore plus de dégats. »

« Doit je vous rappelez qui est le maître et qui est l'assistante ici ? »

« Non, bon passons. Voulez vous que je vous donne la liste de ceux que je prendrais en soutiens lorsque je l'aurais établie ? »

« Je me fiche complètement de cela. Mais si vous voulez un conseille ne vous embarrassez pas de Londubat, c'est un cas désespéré. Le prochain cours pour lequel vous m'assisterais seras demain de 10h00 a 12h00. Alors a Demain Melle. » et après ces dernières parole Severus quitta la salle.

Le soir même   
Lorsque les élèves se présentèrent pour prendre leur repas dans la grande salle, ils aperçurent Selena qui avait l'air d'attendre quelqu'un.   
  
"Mr Londubat,pouvez vous me suivre un instant s'il vous plait? " dit Selena lorsqu'elle vit Neville.   
  
"Oui Mademoiselle Lupin"   
Selena emmena Neville dans un coin a l'écart des autres élèves.   
  
  
"Mr Londubat, je voudrais vous proposer des cours particulier de potions a partir de jeudi, ces cours seront en plus des cours de rattrapage qui se feront en groupe a partir de la mi-octobre, est ce que vous seriez d'accord pour ces heures supplémentaires ? Ceci resteras entre nous si vous le voulez ??"   
"Oh oui Melle Lupin je préférerais que personne ne sache cela car les autres élèves se moqueraient encore de moi."   
"Bon alors je vous verrais jeudi de 17h30 a 19h00 et ensuite nous établirons un emploi du temps selon vos heures creuse et les miennes. Je vous laisse rejoindre vos camarades. Bonne soirée."   
"Merci Melle."

Selena pris place a table pour prendre son repas.

Dumbeldore « Melle Lupin et Severus,  pourriez vous passer a mon bureau après le dîner ? »

Dans le bureau de Dumbeldore.

« Asseyez vous, Melle Lupin je vous ai fait aménager des appartements, comme cela vous n'aurais plus a loger chez votre frère, vous serez installer a coté des appartements du professeur Rogue. Severus vous montrerais ces appartements a Selena. »

Selena suivit Rogue jusqu'aux cachots.

Ils s'arrêtèrent entre deux tableaux

L'un représentais  une dame en robe blanche avec une licorne et l'autre un chevalier avec un dragon.

Severus se placa devant le tableau de la dame a la licorne et demanda a Selena de choisir un mot de passe « loup-garou » prononça Selena  en référence a son frère. Severus surpris de son choix lui dit « si il y a le moindre problème, le mot de passe pour mes appartements est 'veritaserum' , derrière la porte qui se trouve en face de nos appartements, vous trouverait un labo de potion que nous partagerons. » Sur ces dernières paroles Severus rentra dans ces appartements.

Dans les appartements de Severus.

Quelqu'un cogna a sa porte.

« Entrez ! »

« Rogue, je voulais vous demandé si quelqu'un utilisait la salle que j'ai remarqué juste après mes appartement ? »

« Non, elle est vide, vous pouvez l'utilisé si vous voulez. »

« Merci, bonne nuit Severus » dit Selena en sortant. Et c'est seulement une fois dehors qu'elle s'aperçus quelle avait appelé severus par son prènom. 

« J espère qu'il ne l'as pas remarqu » se dit elle.

Pendant ce temps là Severus était encore sous la surprise d'avoir entendu Selena  dire son prénom ce qui ne lui avait pas déplu, mais cela il ne l'aurait avouer a quiconque pour tout l'or de gringots.

Les mois passérent, les deux enseignants gardèrent une certaine distance même ci parfois il leur arrivé en cours d'avoir des divergences d'opinions concernants la qualité du travail de certains élèves, surtout si ils étaient de serpentard ou de gryffondor. On approché des vacances de noël et la plupart des élèves repartirent chez eux.


	4. chapitre 4 partie 1

Miaou : merci de tes commentaires mais il faut être indulgent avec moi car  c'est la première fois que je me lance dans l'écriture d'une fic et ne t'en fais pas Selena cache beaucoup de chose 

Tout les personnages (sauf selena Lupin) appartiennent a Jk rowling  j'aimerais bien qu'elle me donne severus mais c'est impossible

Chapitre 4 : Un noël mouvementé 

Pour ce noël les élèves s'absenterais qu'une semaine car un grand bal était prévue, et la plupart désiré y assister.

Cela faisait quatre jours que les élèves étaient rentré chez eux

Dans les appartements de Miss Lupin,

Selena travaillait sur une nouvelle potion 

Elle repensait aux mois passés

 _' Je ne comprend pas cet homme, comment peut on être d 'aussi mauvaise foi,   et aussi exécrable parfois. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui a pus le rendre ainsi, car je sens bien qu'il y a une part de bonté en lui qu'il essaye de cacher'_

« tiens je n'ai plus de racine de mandragore, je vais lui en emprunt »

Selena sortit de ces appartements et alla dans la réserve de la salle de potion, mais dés qu'elle eut ouvert la porte ce qu'elle vit la figea sur place.

Dans la réserve :

Severus  « Mr Malfoy , retirez votre chemise que je puisse voir l'étendue de vos blessures et que je puisse les soignés »

Lorsque Drago eut retiré sa chemise Rogue pus voir l'étendue des dégats .

Le torse et le dos du jeune homme étaient couverts d'hématomes et de plaies ouvertes qui saignaient encore.

Severus commença a posé un baume sur la peau du jeune serpentard mais il s'aperçu que cela n'avait guère d'effet vue l'étendu des blessures.

C'est ace moment là qu'ils entendirent une exclamation de surprise, ils virent Selena sur le pas de la porte qui regardé le dos du jeune homme avec une expression d'effroi sur le visage, juste avant qu'elle ne fassent demi tour.

Le temps de réagir Severus se leva pour rattrapper la jeune femme de peur qu'elle ne prévienne quelqu'un de l'état du jeune homme.

Mais a peine avait il fait un pas hors de la pièce qu'il rentra en collision avec Selena qui revenait en courant dans la pièce avec un pot dans les mains.

« Je pense que ceci auras plus d'effet » dit Selena en poussant severus pour s'approcher du jeune Malfoy

Selena se placa devant Drago, et ouvrit le pot qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Une forte odeur de moisie en sortie.

« Je ne veut pas de cela sur moi. » s'exclama Drago.

« Vous êtes un homme ou un petit garçon qui a besoin de retourné dans les jupes de sa mère ? » répliqua Selena

« Allez y, personne ne diras qu'un Malfoy a peur de quelque chose »dit le jeune homme avec son petit air arrogant.

Selena lui appliqua le baume et presque instantanément la plupart des blessures disparurent.

« je vous laisse le reste du pot, vous continuerais a en appliquer pendant 2 jours et cela devrait suffire »

Rogue qui se trouvait derrière Selena l'entendit marmonner « C'est le genre de blessures signés Lucius, pauvre garçon »

Drago se rhabilla et prit le chemin de la sortie, mais arriver devant la porte il se retourna « Merci Melle Lupin, mais pourriez vous garder cela secret s'il vous plais »

« Tout ce qui c'est passé ici ne sortiras pas de ces 4 murs promis »

Lorsque le jeune homme fut partit, Severus tourna son regard vers la jeune femme.

« Vous connaissez Lucius Malfoy ? »

Le visage de Selena se ferma a cette remarque

« Pour mon plus grand malheur, mais je préfère ne pas en parler. »

et elle sortit presque en courant de la pièce.

Cette nuit là, 

Severus n'arrivais pas a trouver le sommeil car ce qui c'était passé dans l'après midi continuer a le tracasser.

« Comment peut elle connaître Lucius ? En tout cas cela n'as pas l'air de lui rappeler de bon souvenir »

il fut interrompu dans ces pensé par un cri qui provenait des appartement voisins

Rogue enfila aussitôt un peignoir et sortit dans le couloir vers le tableau des appartements de Selena

« Loup-garou » 

Les cris provenait bien d'ici, il se précipitat dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

Selena s'agitait dans son lit en prise avec un cauchemar.

Alors qu'il allait s'approcher, il l'entendit hurler « NON LUCIUS, NON JE T'EN PRIS, JE NE RECOMMENCERAIS PAS, NOOOONNN. »

Ne pouvant en entendre plus Severus s'approcha du lit de la jeune femme et la pris dans ces bras

« Chuut, calme ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! »

et il commença a la bercer tout en répétant ces mots.

Cela eut l'air de produire son effet car la jeune femme ce calma aussitôt et s'accrocha a Rogue.

Ne pouvant plus se lever sans réveiller la jeune femme, il s'allongea a côté d'elle.

Sans s'en rendre compte Severus s'endormi avec la jeune femme dans ces bras.

Lorsque Selena se réveilla ce matin là, elle se sentait bien, mais elle se rendit compte de la présence d'une autre personne dans son lit.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit une robe de chambre qui s'ouvrait sur un torse puissant et pale, son regard remonta jusqu'au visage de celui qui partagé son lit. Severus dormait paisiblement et pour la première fois, elle put voir son visage complètement détendue sans son éternel expression renfrogné.

'Qu'est ce qu'il peut être beau dans son sommeil' pensa t'elle

Les paupières de Rogue se mirent a battre et il ouvrit les yeux. Il se demandé ou il était lorsqu'il remarqua que Selena était dans ces bras et qu'elle le regardait. C'est alors que tout lui revins en mémoire. Il ne sut pas se qui le poussa a faire cela mais il approcha son visage de celui de la jeune femme et se mit a l'embrassé.

Mais il repris aussitôt ces esprits et rompit le contacte des lèvres tentatrices de Selena.

Rogue sortit brusquement du lit au grand étonnement de Selena qui était encore sous le choc de se baiser.

« La prochaine fois que vous faites un cauchemar, je vous prierais de faire mon de bruit car j'ai autre chose a faire que d'être réveillé par de telle futilit » lui dit il sur le même ton qu'il utilise lorsqu'il s'adresse au jeune Potter.

Et il sortit de la chambre de sa démarche franche.

A peine eut il franchi la porte de ces propres appartements, il s'adossa a sa porte

« je ne comprend pas se qui m'as pris, reprend toi severus, pourquoi s'intéresser a elle, qui pourrait vouloir de moi avec le passé que j'ai. »

Mais il se rappela se que Selena avait dit pendant son cauchemar.

« Elle connais assez bien Lucius pour l'avoir tutoyer, c'est vraiment étrange. Il faudrait que je me renseigne. »

Pendant ce temps là,

Selena était encore dans son lit, elle se passait le bout des doigts sur ces lèvres.

Un léger sourire y naquit car elle sentait encore le goût du baiser du maître de potion. Dans un sens sa fuite ne l'étonnait pas. 

Mais le cauchemar de la nuit lui revint a la mémoire et elle se mit a pleurer

« Se passer ne me laisseras t'il donc jamais en paix »

Rogue décida d'allé voir Remus pour se renseigner

« Lupin, est ce que vous savez que votre sœur connais Lucius Malfoy ? »

« Non, je ne le savais pas. Mais, il faut dire que cela ne fait que 2 ans que je connais Selena. »

« Comment cela se fait il, elle est votre sœur ? »

« Demi-sœur, j'ai appris son existence a la mort de mon père. Lors d'un séjour en  France, il a eu une liaison avec une sorcière et Selena est née de cette liaison. »

« Donc vous ne savez pas grand chose d'elle en faite ? »

« Pas plus que ce qu'elle n'as voulu me dire, elle est très secrète concernant son passée. Mais, pourquoi toute ces questions rogue ? »

« Oh euh juste comme ça. » et severus partit comme si de rien était tandis que Remus le regardait intrigué. 

Pendant ce temps là.

Selena rentra dans la salle commune des serpentards.

« Mr Malfoy, pouvez vous venir un instant s'il vous plait ? » cria t'elle en direction du dortoir des garçons.

Drago rejoignit Selena.

Selena pris place sur le canapé de la salle commune.

« Venez vous asseoir prés de moi. »

Malfoy obéit mais il se demandais ce que pouvais lui vouloir la jeune femme.

« Comment vont vos blessures Drago ? »

« Beaucoup mieux Melle, je n'est presque plus rien. »

« Je sais que le reste de vos camarades ne rentreront que dans 5 jours et que vous n'êtes pas en très bon terme avec les élèves des autres maisons. Donc je vous propose de m'aider pour la préparation d'une potion sur laquelle je travaille afin de vous occupez. Mais vous êtes libre de refusé. »

« Je veux bien »

« Au fait, je vous ai rapporté un autre pot de baume régénérant pour soigner vos blessures. Je vous attend ce soir a 18H00 devant mes appartements. A ce soir jeune homme »

« A ce soir Miss Lupin et merci pour le baume »

Selena sortit de la salle commune des serpentards.

Une heure plus tard.

« DRACOOOO où est tu ?? » Hurla une voix grave.

Drago qui était en train de mettre du baume sur ces blessures sursauta.

'OH merlin, c'est père.'

Il se diriga vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

« Je suis la père. »

Il se recula pour laisser entrer Lucius.

« Tu vas payer pour avoir oser t'enfuir. »

Lucius était très enervés et marcher de long en large en criant sur Drago.

Mais quelque chose attiras sont attention.

Lucius s'approcha de la table où était installé Drago avant son arriver

« Qui ta donner cela ?? » demanda t'il a son fils en prenant dans sa main le pot de baume qui été restais ouvert.

« C'est Rogue »

Lucius se retourna brusquement et attrapa son fils a la gorge

« Je sait que tu ment, je ne connaît qu'une seule personne qui fabrique ce baume et ce n'est pas Rogue, alors je répète ma question. Qui te là donn ?? »

« C'est Miss Lupin, l'assistante de Rogue, père. » 

« Est quel est son prénom de cette Miss Lupin ?? »

« Selena je crois, mais… »

« Selena !!!! Elle est donc ici ! »

« Vous la connaissais père ?? »

« Cela ne te regarde pas. Bon je doit y aller, mais ne crois pas que tu ne vas pas subire les conséquence du fait de t'être enfui. »

Sur ses dernière parole Lucius repartit comme il était venus.

Drago attendit quelque instants pour être sure que son père était bien partit.

Et il prit immédiatement la direction des cachots, puis cogna aux appartements de Rogue.

« Qui est ce ?? » hurla Severus avec amabilité coutumière.

« Professeur, c'est moi Drago, ouvrait moi ! »

Alarmer par la voie paniqué de son jeune protégé Severus ouvrit immédiatement la porte pour le faire entrer

« Qui a t'il Drago ? On dirait que tu as vue un monstre de Hagrid ! »

« J'aurais préféré, c'est mon père il est venue me rendre visite car il m'en voulait de m'être enfui »

« Tu devait te douté que cela serais sa réaction. »

« Mais ce n'est pas tout, il était en train de me parler lorsqu'il a vu le baume que ma donner Miss Lupin, et il m'as demandé où je l'avait eu, alors je lui ai dit que c'était vous qui me l'aviez donner. »

« Tu as bien fait, déjà que Lucius tolère que je te soigne alors si il savait que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant des blessures qu'il t'infli… »

« Mais il as su que je mentais car il a dit qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui savait faire cette potion, alors j'ai due lui avouer que c'était Miss Lupin qui me l'avait donné. Après il m'as demandé quel était son prénom et lorsque je le lui ai dit il avait l 'aire de la connaître.

Lorsque je lui ait demandé si il la connaissait, il m'as dit que cela ne me regarder pas et il est parti aussitôt. »

« Bon Drago, tu as eu raison de me faire part du comportement de ton père, mais ne parle a personne de cela. Maintenant retourne dans ta salle commune. »

Une fois Drago partit Rogue se mis a réfléchir a ses nouveaux élèments.

'Donc finalement Lucius et Selena se connaissent. Mais dans quel circonstance ces deux personnes opposés ont-elle put se rencontrer. Il faut vraiment que je le sache.'

Le soir vers 18H00 Drago arrivait devant les appartements de Selena.

Mais il y avait déjà quelqu'un qui attendait devant le tableaux.

« Qu'est ce que tu fout là la sang de bourbe » dit il a Hermione

« MALFOY !!! »

Le serpentard surpris se retourna brusquement et se retrouva nez a nez avec Miss Lupin.

« Qu'est ce que je vous avez dit en début d'année, vous venez de faire perdre 50 points a votre maison et de gagner 3 semaines de retenu. Et si je vous prend encore une fois la punition seras double. »

« Oui Madame. » répondit Drago en lançant un regard haineux a Hermione.

« Bon je voit que vous êtes a l'heure Drago. Miss Granger, vous vouliez quelque chose ?? »

« Oui, c'est Mme Chourave qui m'envoie pour vous apporter les plantes que vous lui aviez demander. »

« Merci Miss Granger. Drago veillez débarrassez votre camarade et poser tout cela sur mon bureau »

« Mr Malfoy, vous allez m'aidez a l'élaboration d'une potion qui me tiens très a cœur, donc je demande a ce votre travail soit très sérieux. »

« Madame, sur quel potion allons nous travaillez ?? »

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir de quel mal souffre mon frère ?? »

« Il est un loup-garou ! »

« Oui, et je voudrais trouver un moyen soit de faire que sa maladie soit plus supportable, soit réussir a le soigner complètement »

Sur ce ils se mirent au travail.

Et ils continuèrent les jours suivant a travaillé de concert.

On été arriver la veille de Noël.

Les élèves devaient rentré le lendemain pour assister au Bal de Noël.

Drago et Selena travaillaient toujours sur la potion de la jeune femme.

Drago était fasciné par la jeune femme.

Elle était une des rares personnes a ne pas avoir peur de lui en allant jusqu'à le remettre a sa place et en même temps des fois ils avaient de grande partie de rigolade ensemble.

En plus, il la trouvait magnifique au point qu'il craquait légèrement pour elle.

Il avait décider que c'était le moment pour lui d'agir.       

Selena se leva et commença a ranger la table où ils s'étaient installer.

« Bon, je vous libère Drago, je crois que nous n'avancerons pas plus que cela se soir. »

« Miss Lupin ! »

« Oui ?? » répondit la jeune femme en levant son regard vers Drago.

'Tiens je ne m'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était rapproché de moi'

Avant qu 'elle n'est eu le temps de réagir Drago c'était penché sur elle et avait pris possession de ses lèvres.


	5. chapitre 4 partie 2

Réponse aux reviews

Est ce que quelqu'un apprècie ma fic car pour l'instant les reviews que j'ai reçus ne sont pas très encourageante, alors que lorsque je publie cette fic a d'autre endroits elle a plutôt des avis favorable 

Je rappelle qu'il s'agit de ma première fic donc soyer indulgents

Tout les personnages de cette histoire appartiennents a JK Rowlings sauf Selena Lupin

Bonne lecture

==============================================================================

Pendant se temps là.

Rogue s'approchait des cachots.

'Il faut que je vois avec Selena comment nous allons nous organiser pour les prochains cours. Je ne sais pas se qui m'arrive, je ne peut m'empêcher de vouloir tout savoir en ce qui la concerne.'

Il était tellement perdue dans ces pensées qu'il ouvrit la porte de la salle de potions sans s'en rendre compte. Mais se qu'il vit le figea sur place, Drago et Selena en train de s'embrasser.

Devant se spectacle, il recula et partit rapidement.

'Pourquoi cette douleur dans ma poitrine, se pourrait il que mes sentiments envers ma collègue soi plus fort que se que je ne pensais.'

Selena trop surprise par le geste du jeune homme ne réagis pas immédiatement, mais une fois qu'elle eu repris ces esprits elle repoussa le serpentard et lui administra une gifle magistrale.

Drago surpris par se geste se recula immédiatement en se frottant la joue sur laquelle commençais a apparaître la marque rouge de la main de la femme.

" MR MALFOY, mais qu'est ce qui bien pus passé par votre tête ? "

Mais Drago était tellement honteux qu'il préféras partir.

" Attendais, La porte était fermé pendant que nous travaillons ??? "

" Oui c'est moi qui l'ai fermé derrière moi en rentrant pourquoi ?? "

" Car je voudrait vous faire remarquer que la porte est ouverte, cela veut donc dire que quelqu'un surpris cette incident regrettable. " dit Selena en se regardant Drago

" Bon le mal est fait, mais si jamais j'ai des ennuis par votre faute vous allez me le payez jeune homme. Est pour être sur que cela ne se reproduise pas je demanderais a un autre élève de nous aidez dans nos recherche. "

Une fois rentrer dans sa salle commune Drago repensa au événements qui venaient de se dérouler.

'oh merlin qu'est je fait, je viens sûrement de perdre la confiance d'une des rares personnes qui font attention a moi. Mais pourquoi ai je fait cela, je m'aperçois maintenant que cela n'est pas de l'amour mais de l'admiration que j'éprouve envers Miss Lupin. Que dois je faire ? Je sais je vais aller voir Rogue peut être qu'il pourras me conseiller.'

Et il pris la direction des appartements de son directeur de maison.

Rogue tournais en rond dans ses appartements encore sous le choc de se qu'il avait vu, lorsque quelqu'un cogna a sa porte.

Il alla ouvrire et découvrit drago.

" QUE ME VOULAIT VOUS ??? "

Le jeune homme fut surpris par l'agressivité que lui manifester son protecteur.

" Je voulais vous demander un conseil. "

" VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE N'AI RIEN D'AUTRE A FAIRE QUE DE DONNER DES CONSEIL A DES MORVEUX DE VOTRE ESPECE ? "

" Mais professeur … "

" ENCORE UNE PAROLE ET JE VOUS RETIRE 100 POINTS POUR AVOIR OSEZ ME DERANGER " a peine Severus avait il terminer de parler qu'il ferma sa porte au nez du jeune homme qui était rester sans voix devant l'étrange comportement de Rogue.

Selena surprise par le bruit passa la tête a la porte pour voir se qu'il se passait.

" Que se passe t'il Mr Malfoy ??? "

" Je ne sais pas, je voulais parler avec le Professeur Rogue. Mais j'ai l'impression que cela n'est pas le bon moment. Mais je devais aussi vous parler. "

" Ecoutez je prend juste ma cape et nous discuterons tranquillement dans le parc "

Selena et Draco prirent le chemin pour sortir du château, mais a peine eurent-ils tourner au bout du couloir des cachots ils entendirent une porte claquer avec une grande violence. Le bruit venais du couloir qu'ils venaient de quitter.

Severus étaient dans une colère noire.

'Non seulement se petit merdeux vient jusqu'ici pour me narguer, mais en plus il continue a draguer Selena impunément. En plus l'idiote ne réfléchi même pas aux ennuis qu'elle pourrait avoir si elle se met a fréquenter un de ces élèves'

" Mais pourquoi suis je si toucher par le fait que Drago tourne autour de Selena. Elle n'est rien pour moi. "

'Avoue que tu est jaloux' lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

" Moi jaloux d'un gamin !! Vraiment n'importe quoi. "

Severus était tellement perturbé par ses sentiments nouveaux qu'il ne savait pas se qu'il éprouvait exactement pour la jeune femme.

Drago et Selena se promenais dans le parc.

" Melle, je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement de tout a l'heure. Car je ne voudrais pas perdre la confiance que vous avez mis en moi. Je vous promet que cela ne se renouvelleras pas. "

" C'est bon Drago, tout cela est oublier mais je demanderais quand même a un autre éléve de venir nous aidez pour la potion car cela nous permettras d'avancer plus vite. "

" Qui seras cet éléve ? "

" Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. "

" Melle, je sais que vous connaissez mon père… "

a ces mots Selena se retourna brusquement vers Drago.

" Et votre réaction me confirme que vous ne le porter pas dans votre cœur. Mais se que je voulais savoir c'est pourquoi vous me traitez si bien alors que vous avez l'air de bien connaître mon père ? Si je vous pose cette question c'est que généralement les gens me compare a lui et imagine que je vais suivre ces traces. "

" Ecoute Drago, je n'est pas a te juger selon les actes de ton père. Mais puisque tu en parle, veux tu devenir un mangemort comme lui ? " lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

" NON ! " s'écria le jeune homme surpris par la question direct de la jeune prof.

" Ta réaction me rassure, as tu déjà dit a Lucius ta décision ? "

" Oui est cela m'as value les blessures que vous avez vue l'autre jour. "

" En as tu parler a Dumbeldore ? "

" Non, pourquoi ? "

" Je pense que tu devrais car maintenant tu est en danger car Lucius risque de te faire porter la marque contre ton grès. "

le jeune homme réfléchissais tout en marchent se qu'il fait qu'il ne put voire se que faisait la jeune femme dans son dos.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçu que Selena n'était plus a ces coté il se retourna.

Mais avant qu'il ait pus réagir il reçus une boule de neige en plein visage.

" Vous voulais la guerre alors vous l'avez trouver. "

Et Drago et Selena se lancèrent dans une bataille de boule de neige.

Severus qui regardait la scène depuis une fenêtre enrageait de voir le jeune Malfoy si proche de son assistante. Il était envieux de l'aisance du jeune homme avec les femmes. 

" Mais pourquoi avait il fallu que, parmi toute les jeunes femmes de poudlard , Drago jette son dévolu sur la seule femme qui ait su éveiller mon attention. Demain soir, il faut absolument que je tente de me rapprocher de Selena lors du bal de Noël. "

Severus décida de retourner dans ces appartements.

Arriver a destination il vit que quelqu'un l'attendais devant sa porte.

" Bonjour Lucius, que me vaut le plaisir de te voir ? "

" A ce qu'il paraît tu as une assistante maintenant ? "

" Tu ne t'est quand même pas déplacer pour si peu ! "

" Je voulais savoir si il y avait une chance qu'elle rejoigne nos rangs ? "

" NOONNNN "

Lucius surpris par cette réponse brusque fixa son ami

" Tu as l'air sur de toi ! "

" C'est une gryffondor, et généralement ce ne sont pas des personnes qui ont le profil des partisans du maitre "

" Tu oublie Peter ! "

" Ce minable, je me demande même comment il a pu etre envoyer a gryffondor, sa place aurait du etre a poufsouffle. "

" Ne parlons plus de se minable, alors comment cela se passe la collaboration avec ton assistante ? "

" Cela vas malgré quelque divergence d'opinion sur la façon d'enseigner. "

" C'est a dire ? "

" Elle ne comprend pas la supériorité d'une maison comme serpentard c'est tout "

" haaaahaaa je te reconnais bien là Severus. Tu sait Draco m'as un peut parler d'elle et il me semble que je la connaisse. "

" Est où l'aurais tu connut ? "

" Tu me semble bien intéresser par elle, mon vieil ami ? "

Severus gêner par la perspicacité de Lucius ne sus quoi répondre sur le coup

" Tu sais, je ne suis qu'un homme. "

" Severus si tu veut savoir où j'ai connu Miss Lupin tu devrais posé la question directement a l'intéresser, tu airais sûrement une énorme surprise. " Lucius éclata de rire sur ces paroles

" Bon cela n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ta compagnie Sev mais j'ai a faire. A plus. "

Severus était intrigué par la dernière réfléction de Lucius

'Où donc ont ils put se connaître ces deux là ?'

Pendant ce temps là dans le hall d'entrèe de Poudlard.

Drago épuisé de la bataille de neige avait décidé de retourner dans ces appartements pour se sécher et se réchauffer, lorsqu'il aperçus le trio de gryffondor.

" Tiens Potter et ces deux larbins, la belette et la miss je sais tout. "

Harry exaspéré de toute les attaque qu'ils avaient due subire de la part du serpentard s'emporta.

" Que veut tu le mangemort, nous faire savoir que tu vas enfin recevoir la marque des ténèbres de ton maître et que tu est devenue son larbin comme ton père "

" MR POTTER, vous venez de faire perdre 50 points a votre maison pour avoir insulté Mr Malfoy et vous avez gagner 3 semaine de retenue par la même occasion. "

Le trio fut surpris de voir que c'était Miss Lupin qui avait donner une tel punition a leur maison.

"Si vous avais cette punition c'est que si je n'accepte pas que Mr Malfoy insulte les élèves de parents moldue, je n'accepte pas non plus que l'on reporte sur quelqu'un les choix de ses parents. Et afin que vous et Mr Malfoy puissiez apprendre enfin a vous connaître, vous effecturrais votre retenu avec Mr Malfoy qui effectuera celle que je lui ai donner il y a quelque jours pour avoir insulter Miss Granger. "

Selena laissa le trio et le jeune Malfoy planté au beau milieu de l'entrée.

Le trio reprennent ces esprits partis vers leur salle commune non sans voir le sourire sarcastique de Drago

" Alors Potter, quel effet cela fait d'avoir un second professeur qui n'est pas a genoux devant ta sainteté ? hahahahahahah. " 

mais avant que les gryffondor ne réagissent a cette réplique le serpentard était déjà loin .

Dans la salle commune des gryffondors.

Ron " Je ne comprend pas, je croyais que Miss Lupin était de notre côté. Elle nous as trahie. "

Hermione " Ron franchement, elle a raison dans le fond, on aurait pas du insulter Malfoy de mangemort "

Ron " Maintenant, tu défend se serpent ? "

Harry " Ron, Hermione a raison, je n'aurais pas du l' insulter. "

Ron " Quoi mais vous êtes tomber sur la tête, lui ne se gène pas pour nous insulter depuis 7 ans. Pourquoi est ce que l'on se gênerais nous aussi ?"

Harry " Parce que l'insulter c'est se rabaisser a son niveau. Et je comprend parfaitement la punition de miss Lupin, même si cela ne m'enchante pas de devoir passer trois semaine de retenue avec Malfoy. "

Ron " Au moins là, on peut être sur que sa punition seras équivalente a la tienne, pas comme avec le co..ard graisseux. "

Harry " Tout compte fait cette retenue pourrait être assez marrante, voir enfin Malfoy faire une vraie punition ! LE REVE. "

Hermione " Au fait les garçons, j'ai appris une super nouvelle aujourd'hui. "

Ron et Harry " Laquelle ? Rogue est viré est c'est Miss Lupin qui a son poste ! HAHAHAHAHHAHAH. "

Hermione " Pfeu ce que vous êtes puérils parfois. Non, Miss Lupin m'a demandé de lui donner un coup de main pour l'élaboration d'une potion sur laquelle elle travail. Elle a déjà un élève qui l'aide mais elle a dit qu'il n'y a pas trop de travail pour une personne supplémentaire. "

Harry " Est ce que tu as une idée de l'identité de cet élève ? "

Hermione " Non mais cela doit être un élève douer en potion car elle m'as dit que c'était une potion assez compliquer. "

Le soir du Bal

La plupart des élèves était présent (du moins a partir de la 4ième année seulement)

Tout le monde avait pris place aux tables de chaque maison et tout les professeur était a leur place sauf Lupin car par manque de chance c'était la pleine Lune.

Le repas approchais de sa fin lorsque Dumbeldore pris la parole

" Mais chers élèves pour entammer ce bal c'est le sort qui désigneras vos partenaires pour la 1ère partie de la soirée. Vous voyez cette urne, elle a le même principe que la coupe de feu les noms sortiront par deux, dedans ce trouve le nom de tout les élèves et professeurs présent se soir . Que la répartitions des couples commences !! "

Dumbeldore lanca un sort vers l'urne et les noms des couples commencèrent a sortir et Le directeur dit a voix haute les duos désignés

-Londubat Neville/ Pansy Par kinson

(hurlement du coté des serpentard et évanouissement du coté des gryffondor)

-Weasley Ronald/ Pr Macgonagall

Potter Harry / Lovegood Luna

Pr Flitweek / Weasley Virginia

Malfoy Drago/ Granger Hermione

Pr Rogue / Miss Lupin

Dumbeldore " Je demanderais au professeur Rogue et Miss Lupin d'ouvrire le bal ainsi que les prefets en chef (Malfoy et Granger).

A contre cœur Severus et Drago rejoignirent leurs cavalières respective au milieu de la salle.

Severus " Miss " dit il en tendant la main a Selena

Drago a Hermione " Granger ".

Severus posa une main sur l'épaule de Selena et son autre main sur sa taille. 

Dés que la musique commença les deux couples commencèrent a danser.

Pendant ce temps là dans un coin sombre de Poudlard.

" Blaise, je veux que tu porte ce mot a Miss Lupin le plus discrètement possible. Et si elle te demande qui te l'as remis tu diras que c'est un elfe de maison compris. "

Blaise " Oui, Monsieur Malfoy. "

Dans la grande Salle.

Selena était surprise des talents de danseur de Severus même si elle sentait qu'il était tendu (dans le sens nerveux bandes de pervers). Tension qui augmenta lorsque les premières notes d'un slow résonnèrent dans la salle.

Severus était nerveux par le fait de devoir se rapprocher plus de sa partenaire pour cette nouvelle danse mais de longue années de maîtrise de soi lui permirent de se reprendre.

Mais il fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit la tête de Selena se posait sur sa poitrine et c'est sans s'en rendre compte qu'il resserra ces bras autour de la jeune femme. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne c'était pas sentit aussi serein tout en ressentant une certaine frayeur par rapport au sentiment qu'il commençais avait envers sa jeune assistante.

Elle l'intriguais, elle était joyeuse mais il y avait une certaine zone d'ombre autour d'elle et aussi ces absences répéter du dimanche après midi au lundi matin. Oui, il avait remarqué que Selena quitté Poudlard tout les dimanche, il avait été voir Dumbeldore pour comprendre ses absences répéter mais le vieil homme lui avait seulement dis que c'était une demande express de la jeune femme pour raison personnelle, cela l'intriguer tellement qu'il était prés a se renseigner auprès de Remus ce qui lui coûter beaucoup.

Selena ce sentait bien dans les bras de Severus même si il gardait un visage sans expression, elle entendait son cœur battre la chamade contre son oreille.

Mais se doux moment fut interompus.

" Miss Lupin ! J'ai un message pour vous. "

Selena se retourna et pris la lettre. " Merci, Monsieur Zabini. "

Elle commença a lire et au fur et a mesure qu'elle lisait son visage se décomposait.

Selena partit en courant hors de la salle lorsqu'elle eu fini.

Severus " Qui vous a remis cette lettre Monsieur Zabini ? "

" C'est un elfe de maison qui l'as apporter Professeur . "

" Vous pouvez rejoindre vos camarades "

" Merci, Monsieur. "

Selena était a peine sorti de la salle qu'elle senti une présence. Mais avant qu'elle n'ais pu réagir, quelqu'un lui donna un coup sur la tête et ce fut le noir complet.

Severus n'avait toujours pas bouger mais même si son visage restait neutre, il essayais de comprendre ce qui avait pus perturber ainsi la jeune femme.

Il décida de partir a sa recherche.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que la jeune femme était partit et Severus n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa trace. Il décida alors de retourné vers la salle de bal pour demander a Dumbeldore si il savait quelque chose. En arrivant prés des portes il trouva par terre un bout de papier qu'il reconnut comme celui qu'avait lu Selena avant de partir. Il décida de le lire. 

Dans la salle de bal,

Drago qui avait rejoint ces camarades de serpentard s'aperçu de l'absence des deux enseignants de potion.

" Tiens notre cher directeur de maison aurait il décidé de batifoler avec Miss Lupin ! ! " s'exclama Drago a ces camarades.

Tous les serpentard se mirent a rire en s'imaginant un Severus Rogue en train de batifoler.

Blaise qui se trouvais a coté du prince de serpentard lui chuchota a l'oreille " Se serait plutôt avec ton père que Miss Lupin serait aller batifoler. "

Drago surpris par ses paroles se tourna vers Blaise " qu'est ce qui te fait dire sa ? ? "

" Tout a l'heure, ton père m'as demander de remettre un mot a Miss Lupin et elle et partit en courant dés qu'elle la eus lu . "

Drago " Excuse moi, mais je doit aller voir le vieux fou au sujet de mes fonction de préfet. A plus tard. "

Il pris la direction de la table des enseignants. Lorsqu'il vis Rogue passer devant lui et s'adresser a Dumbeldore.

Il décida de suivre son maître de potion.

Rogue " Albus ! Miss Lupin a disparue. Mais je pense que vous devriez lire ceci car je l'ai vu lire cette lettre avant de partir brusquement il y a plus d'une heure "

Dumbeldore pris la lettre et commença a la lire 

ON NE SAIT JAMAIS CE QUI PEUT

ARRIVER A UNE PERSONNE 

LORSQU'ELLE SE TRANSFORME 

EN LOUP - GAROU .

UNE VIEILLE CONNAISSANCE .


	6. chapitre 4 dernière partie

Bonjour a tous ceux qui se souviennent de moi je sais que cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas mis de suite mais voilà la fin du chapitre 4 et bientôt je vous mettrais le chapitre 5

Tous les personnages sauf Selena appartiennent tous a JK Rowling.

Bonne lecture

Et reviews SVP

Drago qui avait tout entendu s'approcha des deux enseignant.

Dumbeldore " vous désirez quelque chose Mr Malfoy ? "

Drago " Je sais qui a envoyer ce message. "

Rogue " Qui ? ? "

Drago " C'est mon père qui a fait parvenir ce message a Miss Lupin. Et cela m'inquiète car je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait lui faire. "

Dumbeldore " Severus, partez immédiatement pour le manoir Malfoy voir si il ne l'aurais pas emmenez chez lui. "

Severus " C'est ce que je comptais faire. "

Rogue pris immédiatement la sortie du château pour pouvoir transplaner.

Dans la cabane hurlante

Selena se réveilla avec un horrible mal de crane.

"Enfin réveillez, Chérie." Murmura une personne prés d'elle.

En entendant cette voix la jeune femme se réveilla complètement.

"LUCIUS !!!!"

"Eh oui! Ma chère Selena. On m'aurait dit que je te retrouverais après ton départ si inattendue il y a 4 ans."

"Que me veut tu ??"

Lucius "Pourquoi m'avoir quitter si brusquement ? et qu'as tu fait de l'argent que tu m'as dérober en t'enfuyant."

Selena "Je suis partit car j'ai découvert ta véritable personnalité et tes activités auprès de Voldemort. Et pour l'argent cela n'est pas quelque galions de moins qui vont t'empêcher de vivre."

Lucius " Personne n'as le droit de me voler ou de me quitter ! DOLORIS !!!! "

Selena s'écroula a terre sous la douleur.

Lucius arrêta le sort et dit " Je suppose que personne ne sais a Poudlard ce que tu faisait avant d'enseigner ?? "

Selena " Non , Je risquerais de perdre toute crédibilité si ils savaient. "

Lucius " Je te propose un marché. Je te laisse retourner là bas, mais tu devras me donner tout les renseignements que je désire. Si tu ne remplis pas correctement se marché, je révélerais a tous ton passé. Tu peut partir, je te re-contacterais par ce petit miroir dont j'ai le jumeaux dans une semaine. "

La jeune femme affaiblie par le sortilège et par ce que Lucius lui a dit se releva et se prépara a transplaner.

Selena " Je ne te garantie pas que j'obéirais a ton chantage Lucius. " et avant que le mangemort ait pu répondre elle avait disparue dans un plop sonore.

Pendant ce temps là, Severus était arriver devant le manoir Malfoy.

Lorsqu'il cogna a la porte un elfe de maison lui ouvrit

" Dis as ton maître que je veut lui parler "

" Mon maître est sortit Monsieur. "

Narcissa apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

" Bonjour Severus, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? "

Severus se pencha et fit un baise mains a Narcissa.

" Bonjour Narcissa, toujours aussi resplendissante ! Je passais voir Lucius. "

Narcissa " Entre Severus, je ne sais pas où est partie Lucius mais tu seras mieux a l'intérieur pour l'attendre. "

A peine rentrer dans le salon, ils virent Lucius sortir de la cheminée.

Severus " Lucius, tu m'étonneras toujours, tu est une des rares personnes qui arrive a voyager par poudre de cheminette sans avoir la moindre trace de suie sur elle. "

Lucius " Tiens Severus, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ! "

Severus " Je ne peut pas te rendre visite sans que tu soit étonner ?? "

Lucius " C'est que tu n'est pas du genre a faire des visites de courtoisie mon cher ami ! "

Severus " Je voudrais te parler d'un sujet a titre privé ! "

Lucius " Narcissa, tu permet. " Madame Malfoy quitta la pièce. " Alors que me veut tu ?? "

Severus était sur le point de répondre lorsqu'il senti une chaleur provenant de sa poche.

Il en sorti un petit miroir dans lequel on voyait apparaître le visage de Dumbeldore.

Dumbeldore " Severus vous pouvais rentrer Selena a besoin de votre aide pour une potion elle a trouver les ingrédients que vous cherchiez . "

Severus qui fut surpris par cette phrase mais qui ne laissa rien paraître de son étonnement sur son visage répondit " Bien, je rentre immédiatement alors. "

Lucius " Depuis quand Dumbeldore peut il te joindre n'importe où ?? Tu devrais faire attention que le mettre ne découvre pas ton miroir car cela le mettrais dans une colère noir. "

Severus " Tu connais Dumbeldore, il aime bien avoir les gens a sa disposition et pour ce qui concerne le maître, je ne suis pas assez fou pour le garder sur moi lorsque je vais a nos réunion. Bon je te laisse je voulais surtout te demander si tu avait des fioles de sang de sirène des mers du nord car je pensais ne plus en avoir mais mon assistante en a retrouver. "

Sans laisser le temps a Lucius de réagir Severus avait déjà transplaner jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard.

Dans le bureau de Dumbeldore :

Selena " Albus, je voudrais démissionner. "

A ses mots Remus qui se trouvais dans le bureau se levas de surprise " Mais Pourquoi ?? "

Albus " Miss, vous devriez peut être nous dire se que Lucius Malfoy vous a dit et ce qui vous lis a lui avant de prendre une décision ! "

Selena " Mais comment savez vous pour Lucius ? "

Remus " Albus sait toujours tout Selena, mais tu peut lui parler. "

Albus " Mais avant que vous nous racontiez votre passé avec Lucius, Nous allons attendre le retour de Severus, car je pense qu'il doit être mis au courant afin que nous puissions tous vous protéger. "

Severus arrivas a Poudlard dans les minutes qui suivirent et monta directement dans le bureau d'Albus


End file.
